


More than Life

by Merwin_Me



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feels, Friends with Benefits To More, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Trust, vulnerable Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: Prompt fill:"You're so clingy, I love it."





	More than Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



They hadn’t been together for long yet, but even Stiles could tell that their relationship was one that would last. It wasn’t one built on trust or instant love- even though the trust had definitely come after. It wasn’t built on being long-time friends, or secret pining.

 

Stiles hadn’t even been sure they would be any more than possibly fuckbuddies when they started sleeping together.

 

Peter though, Peter had surprised him. Whereas Stiles had stepped into the relationship not knowing what to expect and thus expecting nothing of it, Peter had put everything on the line.

 

He invited Stiles in his home, in his kitchen, in his mind, and in his heart. He shared everything he had, everything he was with Stiles. And it took the young man an embarrassingly long time to recognize it.

 

He had looked at Peter’s home like it was just that, a home where one lived. Not realizing that every single aspect of the home was something Peter had methodically designed to bring him peace of mind.

 

The first time Stiles had come to visit, he hadn’t realized the significance of a fire escape outside the living room window, or the fact that the door to the windowless basement was sealed shut, or the fire alarms installed in every room - especially in the bedrooms.

 

But it wasn’t just the reminder of his past that gave whoever entered Peter’s home an insight into his mind. It was the pristine kitchen with expensive, professional utensils and materials, which he could use to make the most delicious, restaurant quality meals.

 

It was the study in which every file was meticulously organized and filed by the date and name, often used pages of law books bookmarked with sticky notes in every color of the rainbow. It was the way in which important wins in court from before the fire were framed, hanging on the wall with a few empty spots for hopeful future wins.

 

It was the way in which Peter had framed the court case in which he’d represented a poor family free of charge against a company whose business practices had killed their son, while not framing cases in which he’d represented rich clients.

 

It was there, in that study, that Stiles first realized that he had been gifted an unique look in Peter’s mind and heart. He had been given the chance to hurt Peter, leaving him behind broken and damaged if he so wanted.

 

He’d been given Peter’s heart on a platter, given every detail of what made Peter who he was, given a place in Peter’s home.

 

Their relationship wasn’t built on trust.

 

Being given the key to Peter’s place was more of a test to see whether the man could really trust Stiles with everything, trust the boy not to break him into a million pieces.

 

The house wasn’t just a place where they could fuck - on ridiculously expensive sheets that were the complete opposite of hospital sheets, as Stiles learned after he moved in.

 

Their relationship didn’t really start until the first time Stiles entered Peter’s home and realized that yes, he could love this man, this man who bared his soul to him freely but with an inherent distrust.

 

It was a month after they started sleeping together that Stiles turned around in Peter’s arms, having to struggle a little against the tight grip the wolf had on him. As if afraid Stiles would leave him at any second.

 

“You’re so clingy.” Stiles whispered, burrowing deeper into Peter’s embrace even as the man stiffened.

 

Before Peter could pull back and turn around, thinking he’d been in some way rejected, Stiles wrapped his own arms around Peter’s waist.

 

“I love it.”

 

Peter had frozen. Up until then, neither had mentioned anything regarding feelings to the other. While Peter knew he was giving everything to the boy, giving him the power to break him with just a few words - as he thought Stiles had been about to do - he didn’t know what Stiles thought of what they had.

 

“I love you.”

 

This time it was whispered against his chest, and Peter felt Stiles’ arms tighten around him. He felt something in his chest loosen, relief flooding him at the whispered confession.

 

“I love you more than life itself.” Was Peter’s response.

 

Both of them knew that Peter wasn’t kidding. That Stiles still had the power to destroy him and everything he was with a single word.

 

It was how Stiles knew that their relationship was one that would last, because he never wanted to be the one to hurt this man. Not even if his life depended on it.

 

Peter trusted him with his heart and his mind.

 

Stiles wasn’t ever going to break that trust.


End file.
